This invention relates to nonvolatile memory systems and methods of operating nonvolatile memory systems. In particular, this application relates to handling of program failure in nonvolatile memory.
Nonvolatile memory systems are used in various applications. Some nonvolatile memory systems are embedded in a larger system such as a personal computer. Other nonvolatile memory systems are removably connected to a host system and may be interchanged between different host systems. Examples of such removable memory systems include memory cards and USB flash drives. Electronic circuit cards, including non-volatile memory cards, have been commercially implemented according to a number of well-known standards. Memory cards are used with personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras, digital movie cameras, portable audio players and other host electronic devices for the storage of large amounts of data. Such cards usually contain a re-programmable non-volatile semiconductor memory cell array along with a controller that controls and supports operation of the memory cell array and interfaces with a host to which the card is connected. Several of the same type of card may be interchanged in a host card slot designed to accept that type of card. However, the development of the many electronic card standards has created different types of cards that are incompatible with each other in various degrees. A card made according to one standard is usually not useable with a host designed to operate with a card of another standard. Memory card standards include PC Card, CompactFlash™ card (CF™ card), SmartMedia™ card, MultiMediaCard (MMC™), Secure Digital (SD) card, a miniSD™ card, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), Memory Stick™, Memory Stick Duo card and microSD/TransFlash™ memory module standards. There are several USB flash drive products commercially available from SanDisk Corporation under its trademark “Cruzer®” USB flash drives are typically larger and shaped differently than the memory cards described above.
Different types of flash memory array architecture are used in nonvolatile memory systems. In one type of architecture, a NAND array, strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, are connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns.
An individual flash memory cell may hold one bit of data in what is known as a Single Level Cell (SLC) memory. In some examples, a memory cell may hold two or more bits of data in what is known as a Multi Level Cell (MLC) memory.
When data is written to a nonvolatile memory array, a program failure may occur because of a physical defect in the memory array, or for some other reason. Dealing with such program failures, especially in MLC memory systems, can be problematic and some approaches are costly because they use a lot of controller resources.